Many modern mobile devices are multi-functional. They may be configured to allow users to engage in both electronic mail (“e-mail”) communications and telephone communications, for example. Additionally, it is common for a user to utilize the mobile device for different purposes. For example, a user may operate a single mobile device to engage in communications relating to both business and personal uses.
Phone-equipped mobile devices may be adapted to accommodate an Alternate Line Service (ALS) or similar service. With respect to these mobile devices, two (or more) phone numbers may be associated with a mobile device, with each phone number being associated with a different communication line. A user may wish to place an outgoing call on a specific communication line so that when the call is received by a receiving party, the phone number associated with that communication line will be identified on the receiving party's phone where “call display” functionality has been enabled on that phone. Use of multiple communication lines may also be useful for line-specific tracking purposes (e.g. to facilitate separate billing for long distance calls relating to business and personal uses).
Typically, in mobile device applications, only one communication line is deemed to be “active” at any given time. Outgoing calls are placed on the active line until an alternate communication line is selected. Outgoing calls are generally initiated by a user from a call screen provided by an application (e.g. a phone application) residing and executing on the mobile device. When a user wishes to make an outgoing call on an alternate communication line, the user may need to change the current active line using a different application or in a separate screen, and then return to the call screen to place the call on the alternate communication line after the change is made.